You and me, eternally
by Faicentt
Summary: Mungkin saat ini kau tidak mengerti, tapi suatu saat kau akan mengerti. Disaat itu pula, kau akan mengingat, bahwa ikatan ini - ikatan kita - tidak akan pernah berakhir. Sampai kapanpun / Kurofai's love story. Of course, BL, undefined genre, etc. However, I've warned you. R & R if you don't mind


_Disclaimer : CLAMP _

_Pair : Fai - Kurogane_

_Warning : OOC, BL, typo(s) maybe, undefined genre, etc_

_Besides character__s__, location and other only a mere fiction._

* * *

_I gave you something for nothing my love_

_This apparition of living your lie_

_I had the power but you stole control my love I need you close to me,_

_I can't deny_

* * *

**My Eternal Love © Bee Gees**

**HIDDEN FEELING © Faicent**

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Langit yang kemerah-merahan tampak sedikit memudar seiring dengan kepekatan malam yang mulai terlihat diufuk barat. Terlihat seorang pemuda manis dengan helaian pirang tengah berlari terburu-buru menuju Kuil Tsurugaoka yang saat ini sedang ramai. Ia tampak sesekali melirik jam yang melekat manis di tangannya.

Oke. Siapa yang tidak lelah, berlari dari rumah ke kuil yang berjarak satu setengah kilometer dengan kecepatan maksimum, berharap tidak terlambat. Karena, jujur, ia bukan tipe orang yang menyukai keterlambatan. Butiran peluh tampak menghiasi wajah 'cantik' itu. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, ia berdiri di depan gerbang kuil sambil sesekali menolehkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan – tengah mencari sesuatu.

Kuil sudah mulai padat pengunjung, rupanya. Banyaknya pernak-pernik dan permainan tampak menambah semarak festival musim panas yang sedang berlangsung di kuil Tsurugaoka tersebut. Segera saja sepasang kaki jenjang miliknya menapaki halaman kuil.

"Fai-san!" Mendengar namanya disebut, pemuda dengan sepasang sapphire indah itu langsung menoleh mencari arah suara yang memanggilnya.

Senyum tercetak manis tatkala menemukan orang yang memanggil namanya. Segera ia mendekat menuju sang pemilik suara. "Syaoran-kun… _Gomen-ne_. Aku tadi mencari barangku yang sempat hilang, jadi sedikit terlambat." Sesalnya.

Syaoran balas tersenyum. "Sesekali sedikit terlambat tidak apa, Fai-san. Lagipula aku juga baru saja sampai disini."

Fai menghembuskan napas lega. Kembali, ia menyapukan pandangan ke sekeliling. "Ne, Syaoran-kun. Mana yang lain?" Mata indah itu tampak menyipit untuk memfokuskan pandangan, namun apa daya, ramainya pengunjung membuat jarak pandangnya sedikit terbatas.

"Ah iya." Syaoran ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Ia melangkahkan kaki perlahan, sedikit menyeruak di antara kerumunan. Fai mengikuti dari samping. "Aku juga belum menemukan mereka, tapi sepertinya mereka sudah sampai disini."

Fai melirik sang bocah dari sudut mata. Kilatan gelisah terlihat jelas sepasang hazel itu. Ia yakin, bukan kegelisahan karena belum menemukan teman-temannya, namun kegelisahan karena… menanti seseorang, eh? Fai tersenyum tipis. Anak-anak jaman sekarang, bahkan sepertinya memiliki pengalaman jatuh cinta lebih dari dirinya.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan sedikit mendahului sang bocah sambil sesekali bersiul kecil. Tampak sekali ia terlihat begitu menikmati keramaian disekitar. Namun tiba-tiba sepasang kaki jenjang itu berhenti. Syaoran, yang tidak menyangka bahwa sang senior menghentikan langkah, tak ayal menabraknya keras. Membuat yang bersangkutan mengusap kening dan hidungnya perlahan. Tidak perlu ditanyakan seberapa sakitnya saat kening dan hidungmu terantuk sudut siku tangan yang tengah mengayun kebelakang, bukan?

Fai menahan cengirannya. Wajah itu sedikit terlihat menyesal, bercampur geli. "_Gomen-gomen_." Diacaknya rambut Syaoran perlahan. "Ah, Syaoran-kun. Aku ada ide!"

Syaoran menengadahkan kepala. Sepasang alis tebal itu menyatu, tidak lupa dihiasi dengan kening yang mulai memerah. Membuat Fai tidak bisa menahan senyum gelinya.

"Kau sedang mencari Sakura-chan, bukan?"

Syaoran sedikit terperanjat. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah manis bocah itu. "E-eto." Digaruknya pelipis kiri dengan gugup. "Bu-bukan hanya Sakura, sebenarnya... Fuuma-san dan Tomoyo…"

"_Uso__, ne_" Dengan cengkokan khasnya, Fai mengibaskan tangan. Membuat wajah didepannya semakin menunduk menyembunyikan merah yang semakin menjadi. "Kau cari saja dulu, Syaoran-kun. Biar aku menunggu disini. Kalau soal Tomoyo, kurasa kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Sudah ada Fuuma yang menemaninya." Ditepuknya bahu itu perlahan.

Sedikit ragu, Syaoran memandang sepasang sapphire yang tengah tersenyum lembut itu. "H-hai, Fai-san. Jaa…" Ia langsung berlari dan menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menikmati festival musim panas. Meninggalkan Fai dengan lambaiannya yang masih terayun diudara.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Fai masih terdiam. Dihelanya nafas agak keberatan juga, karena pada akhirnya ia akan menikmati festival sendirian, ditengah keramaian. Tapi tak apalah, pikirnya. Toh, ia sedang tidak ingin menjadi pihak ketiga yang bisa-bisa membuat romantisme Syaoran-Sakura menjadi teredam oleh kehadirannya.

Sendiri, bukan hal yang asing untuk pemuda ini. Tidak heran, sebenarnya. Mungkin mudah bagi bibirnya untuk mengalunkan nasihat-nasihat romantis dan juga teknik dalam menggaet gadis pada sang bocah. Namun siapa sangka, dirinya – yang begitu dianggap senior oleh sang bocah – ternyata justru tidak punya pengalaman yang romantis. Sedikit tragis, memang. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Mudah mengucapkan, tapi sulit untuk mempraktekkan, bukan?

Dan pula, dia memang bukan ahli psikolog ataupun ahli percintaan, ia akui itu. Ia hanyalah seorang ahli bangunan, yang kesehariannya selalu berkelut dengan dunia desain, struktur, interior, perancangan anggaran, dan sejenisnya. Praktis, semua itu cukup membuang masa mudanya. Di umur dua puluh tiga tahun pun, rasanya ia belum terlalu ingin merasakan kasmaran. Penggila kerja, itulah julukan yang ia sandang. Dan segala macam petuah romantisme yang selalu ia berikan? Jujur, itu murni hanya keinginan untuk membantu sang bocah semata. Mengingat juniornya itu sudah banyak membantu menjadi _drafter_ magang di perusahaan konsultan desain miliknya.

Lelah berbingung ria ditengah padatnya pengunjung, Fai memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali sembari menelusuri berbagai macam kegiatan yang tengah meramaikan suasana kuil. Stand makanan, stand permainan, aksesoris, lampion berjejer manis untuk memeriahkan suasana. Tanpa sadar bibirnya mulai membentuk sudut lengkung yang cantik. Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri aneka permainan sambil sesekali tertawa kecil melihat anak-anak kecil yang tengah asyik bermain di stand permainan.

Tidak terasa sepasang kaki itu menuntunnya mengarah menuju perbatasan keramaian dengan kolam yang berada di samping kuil. Sedikit jauh dari keramaian dan hanya ada beberapa stand yang sepi pengunjung dengan cahaya remang-remang dari lampion.

_Kiseki no Yue_. Nama kolam itu. Matanya membulat melihat keindahan yang disajikan dihadapannya. Kolam yang tidak terlalu luas namun indah dengan pantulan bulan yang menimbulkan rangkaian warna menambah keindahan malam. Benar-benar terlihat seperti keajaiban bulan. Dengan kaki yang disilang dan kedua tangan bertopang pada pembatas besi, Fai tersenyum menikmati keindahan alam dihadapannya, sampai ia menyadari ada seseorang disampingnya…

Fai menolehkan kepala. Terpana, sepasang mata indah itu menatap sosok asing disampingnya lekat-lekat.

Mungkin, karena jengah akan tatapan Fai, pria disampingnya hanya menoleh sebentar dan menyandarkan punggung pada pembatas besi. Matanya kembali menatap keramaian dari kejauhan.

_Umurnya sekitar 30 tahun, ne?_ Tebak Fai asal. Tubuh kekar kecokelatan yang di balut dengan hakama hitam, mata ruby setajam mata elang, paras tampan nan arogan dengan bias dinginnya, helaian raven yang melambai di tiup angin malam, tanpa sadar menambah rasa penasaran dan kagum Fai akan sosok tersebut. Oh, Kami-sama. Siapa yang tidak akan tertarik akan mahluk yang nyaris sempurna ciptaan-Mu ini? Sepasang mata sapphire itu masih memandang penuh ketersimaan.

"Emm…" Fai tampak ragu untuk menyapa. "Ano… Menunggu seseorang disini?"

Merasa disapa, pria itu menoleh dan memandang sang penanya. Tak ada jawaban. Membuat Fai terdiam. Merutuk dalam hati. Dengan sedikit gondok, ia kembali memutuskan untuk menikmati pemandangan kolam indah dibelakangnya. Niatnya untuk mengobrol hilang sudah. Untuk beberapa menit, mereka larut dalam keheningan.

"Tahun ini…" Seketika Fai menoleh begitu mendapati suara berat disampingnya mengalun. "...suasana festival lebih ramai." lanjut pria itu.

Fai masih terdiam. Agaknya masih belum terlalu _ngeh_ akan obrolan mendadak barusan. Pria disampingnya menoleh ketika mendapati keterdiaman Fai. Segurat seringai muncul diwajah tampannya, membuat pipi Fai memunculkan semburat rona kemerahan. Takjub.

"Maaf. Nama?" tanya pria itu. Hakama hitam yang dikenakannya tampak berkibar pelan diterpa angin malam saat ia memposisikan tubuh kekarnya berhadapan dengan tubuh ramping Fai.

"Fai." Fai tersenyum manis. "Fai . Dan kau?" Lupakan kalau ia tadi sedang gondok. Perasaan kesal kini hilang seketika. Terlebih saat pria itu memunculkan seringai menawan dan tatapan mata yang melembut.

"Kurogane."

"Ne, Kuro-rin." Fai manggut-manggut. Ia mengulum senyum. "Sedang menunggu seseorang?" ulangnya.

"Namaku Kurogane." tandasnya. Kening kecokelatan itu sedikit mengerut, tampak tidak setuju dengan _nickname_ baru yang ditujukan padanya. Mata tajam itu kembali mengarahkan ke depan. Sendu. Itu yang bisa Fai lihat dibalik sepasang ruby miliknya. Melihat pandangan itu, sedikit banyak membuat Fai berdesir aneh. Membuatnya refleks memegang tengkuk perlahan.

"Tidak. Hanya mencoba menikmati suasana festival musim panas."

Fai hanya terdiam. Bingung bagaimana harus merespon. Melihat itu Kurogane melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa memandang lawan bicara. "Kau sendiri?"

Sedikit menegakkan badan, Fai meraih handphone yang ada dalam _overcoat_ cokelat miliknya, namun tidak ada keinginan untuk mengeluarkannya. Kalau boleh jujur, sebelum kedatangan pria tampan dihadapannya, ia sedikit merasa jenuh. Apalagi kepalanya sedikit pening, mungkin kelelahan akibat bekerja. Ada niatan untuk menghubungi salah seorang sahabatnya – Seishirou – agar menemaninya. Namun sekarang dibatalkannya niat itu seketika. Pusing yang menyerangnya juga sudah tidak dirasanya. "Seperti yang kau lihat." Senyum penuh arti tercetak di paras manis itu. Tangan yang tadinya meraih handphone di balik _overcoat_, kini terlepas perlahan.

"Karena takut kau akan menjadi pengganggu, huh?" Kurogane mendengus. Membuat tubuh ramping itu sedikit tersentak. _Kurogane itu peka, atau... ? Apakah sesuatu yang ia tutupi benar-benar mudah terlihat, ataukah ada penjelasan lainkah?_

"Dan sekarang kau terlihat seperti anak lepas dari ibunya. Sendirian. Disini." Suara berat melanjutkan.

Fai mengulum senyum. "Kuro-sama tega sekali." Ucapnya pura-pura merajuk. "Kalau begitu, temani aku, ne?"

Suara manja itu mengalun lembut ditelinga Kurogane. Serta merta ia menoleh pada wajah manis disampingnya. "Tidak masalah." Diliriknya Fai dengan tajam. "Asal jangan panggil aku dengan julukan aneh milikmu."

Fai tertawa kecil. Dibiarkannya belaian angin mengibarkan helaian pirang miliknya. Entah mengapa, sepertinya ia tidak asing dengan kebersamaan ini. Bahkan, ia sendiri kaget akan perkataannya barusan. Mengajak orang yang baru kau kenal untuk menemani? Hei, tidak sopan memang. Tapi sudah terlanjur basah. Lagipula ia merasanya nyaman berada di samping pria ini. Dalam diam, Fai melirik pemilik mata ruby dari sudut matanya. Desiran hangat mulai merasuk dalam tubuhnya.

_Ada apa ini?_

* * *

Fai menyipitkan matanya begitu membuka tirai _sun shading_ di ruangan kerjanya. Waktunya bekerja. Ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua tangannya – merenggangkan tubuh – sebelum akhirnya tangan pucat itu dengan cekatan menyalakan komputer, dan mulai menjalankan CAD – salah satu software penting untuk bekerja.

Tangan yang sibuk bergerak itu seketika berhenti menjalankan aktivitas begitu di dengarnya suara ketukan pintu. "Masuk." Perintahnya.

Satu sosok menyembul dibalik pintu. Ditatapnya helaian hazel yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Membuat Fai memunculkan senyum pertamanya di pagi yang cerah itu. "Ohayou, Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran balas tersenyum. "Ohayou, Fai-san. Ini pra-rancangan yang kau minta kemarin. Sudah aku analisis sesuai _site_ dan tapaknya." Diletakkan beberapa lembar kerja desain dan sekeping CD sebagai _softcopy_ yang semalam suntuk dikerjakannya.

Fai mengangguk dan mulai membuka lembaran itu satu persatu. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, seulas senyum yang sarat akan puas tercetak lembut di wajah manisnya. Tak rugi memang, memperkerjakan sang junior sebagai asisten. Bakat Syaoran dalam mendesain memang tidak perlu diragukan, karena ia sudah mendalami kemampuan bocah itu sewaktu dirinya menjadi asisten dosen. Bangga? Tentu saja. Setidaknya bocah itu sangat membantu meringankan pekerjaannya.

Syaoran tersenyum lega melihat wajah Fai. Sedikit menundukkan kepala, dipandangnya lekat sepasang sapphire milik senior yang dikaguminya itu. "Ano... Fai-san. Aku benar-benar minta maaf dua hari yang lalu. Meninggalkan Fai-san begitu saja. Padahal, kita sudah berjanji menikmati festival bersama." Ucapnya penuh sesal.

Fai, mendengar nada yang sarat akan penyesalan, kembali tersenyum. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan." Ia mengibaskan tangannya. Sedetik kemudian pandangan lembut itu berubah menggoda. "Bagaimana kencanmu malam itu, ne, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran terperanjat. Wajahnya bersemu kemerahan. "E-eto..." Sepasang hazel itu menatap tidak fokus pada lantai. Gugup.

"Hee... Sepertinya ada yang harus ku ucapkan selamat. Hmm..." Jemari lentik itu mengusap dagunya perlahan. Memandang sang junior penuh arti. "Bukan begitu, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran hanya mengangguk tanpa berani memandang lawan bicara. Membuat Fai tidak kuasa menahan senyum gelinya. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangan, dan memandang Syaoran lekat-lekat. "Kalau begitu, selamat untukmu."

Pemilik helai cokelat hanya tersenyum penuh sipu. Diam-diam ia kembali memperhatikan wajah pucat dihadapannya. Sosok yang banyak berjasa dalam kehidupannya. Sosok yang ia idolakan sejak mereka bertemu di kampus yang sama. Sosok yang membuatnya salut, baik akan prestasi maupun perjuangan hidupnya. Di usia yang relatif muda, Fai sudah mampu menjalankan perusahaan keluarganya yang sudah tiada dengan baik. Belum lagi sifat ramah dan lembutnya. Sudah tiga tahun ia mengenal Fai. Relatif lama untuk menjalin sebuah koneksi. Namun belum cukup lama untuk menyentuh sisi dalam pemuda pirang itu. Ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang sepasang bola mata indah itu terlihat begitu... kesepian? Ah, bicara tentang kesepian...

"Ano, Fai-san. Kalau boleh tahu, apakah malam itu kau langsung pulang... atau? Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah."

Yang bersangkutan memandangnya sekilas, lalu menopang dagu dengan siku yang bertumpu pada meja. "Sudah kubilang, tidak apa. Lagipula aku senang melihatmu memiliki kemajuan, dengan begitu wejangan dari ku manjur, bukan?" Dikedipkannya sebelah mata, membuat sang junior sedikit salah tingkah. "Ne, Syaoran-kun. Apa kau tahu? Malam itu aku tidak sendirian, kok."

Syaoran mengangkat alis. _Tidak sendirian? Apa dia mengajak orang lain menemaninya? Seishirou-san, misalnya?_ Ditatapnya Fai dengan penuh tanya.

Fai tersenyum tipis. Diraihnya secangkir susu yang masih mengepul – yang di letakkan sekretarisnya begitu ia sampai diruangan pagi itu – dan mengitari tepi dengan jemari rampingnya. Sepasang mata sapphire itu menatap lekat objek yang tengah di sentuhnya, namun mata itu tidak terfokus disana.

"Apa Seishirou-san datang menemanimu?" Bukan asal tebak, tapi begitulah yang Syaoran ketahui. Kedua sahabat dari semasa kuliah itu kadang memang masih terlihat jalan bersama, walau lebih sering waktu mereka ditelan oleh kesibukan kerja masing-masing.

Mata biru itu membentuk garis lengkung ramah. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Bukan. Ini lain, dan aku baru berkenalan dengannya malam itu, sepertinya. Ah...lupakan. Dia begitu menarik." Fai memberi jeda. "Dan juga... tampan."

Syaoran tercengang. Sedikit curiga dengan arah pemikiran Fai._ Ta-tampan?_ Dipandangnya sang atasan lekat-lekat. Tidak berniat memberi _judge_, hanya saja ia jadi berpikir. Apakah ada kemungkinan bahwa Fai itu sedikit 'berbelok'? Belok bukan dalam artian yang sesungguhnya, yang ia maksud. Sedikit 'melenceng' dari kisah percintaan yang normal, mungkin?

Namun pandangan penuh curiga itu menguap begitu saja begitu dilihat binar lembut di bola-bola indah Fai. Bukan, ini bukan wajahnya yang biasa. Wajah yang kali ini dilihatnya begitu... hidup. Atau setidaknya itulah yang ia tangkap saat ini. Entah mengapa, desiran hangat muncul dalam diri Syaoran begitu melihat wajah yang tampak bahagia itu.

"Kau mau tahu siapa yang menemaniku?"

Syaoran mengangguk mantap. Jujur, ia memang penasaran. Orang yang membuat Fai yang notabene selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan desain, namun sekarang menjadi 'bercahaya' seperti sekarang, pasti orang yang hebat. Bukannya apa-apa, agak aneh saja melihat perhatian_ senpai_ kesayangannya yang selalu berkutat dengan pekerjaan itu kini sedikit goyah.

"Ku-ro-ga-ne." Eja sang pemilik helai pirang dengan cengkoknya yang khas. "Atau mungkin... Kuro-wan lebih enak di dengar. Atau Kuro-myu? Kuro-buro? Hmm..." Di ketuk-ketuknya tepi cangkir. Kening putih itu sedikit mengkerut, menandakan ia tengah berpikir.

Sang junior mengulum senyum. Sudah tidak jarang melihat tingkah kekanakan Fai. Memang seperti itulah dia. Di satu sisi terlihat begitu dewasa dan bijaksana, namun di sisi lain kadang muncul sikap kekanakan dan manjanya. Melihatnya bertingkah seperti barusan, tak urung membuatnya geli. _Kasmaran, eh?_

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu aku lega mendengarnya." Senyum tulus mengembang diwajah Syaoran.

Fai melemparkan tawa kecil. Kembali sepasang mata itu fokus pada lembaran gambar kerja di mejanya. _Jangan membuang waktu dan kembali bekerja,_ itu yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. "Aku punya beberapa gambar yang masih harus di kerjakan, Syaoran-kun. Untuk potongan dan detail. Kau mau ambil?"

Syaoran kembali mengangguk mantap. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tentu, Fai-san."

* * *

_It's your night world_

_Places I've never known_

_All of the wonders lay before me_

_I pray this heaven never stops_

* * *

Angin sore meniup perlahan helaian pirang Fai. Paras 'cantik' itu tampak sedikit kelelahan dengan kertas coretan dan buku-buku yang sedari tadi digeluti. Disobeknya kertas sketsa miliknya, diremas-remas dan dilemparkan ke keranjang sampah di bawahnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Diliriknya jam yang menggantung di dinding.

Pukul lima sore. Fai mendesah pelan. _'__Ide...ide... keluarlah.__'_ ucapnya dalam hati. Dilemparkannya arah pandangan menyapu langit-langit. Alunan musik klasik mengalun lembut, membuatnya bersandar sejenak pada kursi, mencoba rileks.

Terkadang klien memang membuatnya nyaris berteriak menjambak rambut sendiri. Jangan berpikir kalau dia berlebihan. Bukan begitu. Namun pada kenyataannya, memang tidak semua klien dapat diajak kerjasama dengan baik. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan membuatnya menahan gelegak amarah karena keputusan yang dibuat seenak udel tanpa persetujuannya. Banyak keinginan, namun susah diberi pengertian dan kerjasama. Seperti kliennya kali ini.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Fai mengacak helaian pirangnya dengan gemas. Kesal? Sudah pasti. Namun ia berusaha keras agar emosi kali ini tidak menguasai. Karena bagaimanapun juga, klien ada raja. Begitu yang ia pelajari selama ini.

Fai, yang tengah memijat keningnya – sedikit frustasi, dengan rambut yang mencuat kemana-mana – mengangkat kepala begitu mendengar pintu terbuka. Ia mendengus pelan. Sudah bisa menebak siapa yang berani memasuki ruang kerjanya tanpa ijin yang bersangkutan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Seishirou." Dilemparkannya pandangan lelah pada sang sahabat. "Apa pintuku sebegitu rapuhnya, sampai-sampai kau takut menghancurkannya kalau mengetuk?"

Sadar akan sindiran, yang bersangkutan hanya mengeluarkan senyum kecil. "Nah, itu kau tahu."

Fai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala perlahan. Di tundukkannya kepala, sampai akhirnya kening itu menyentuh tepi meja.

"Kalau yang kulihat dari mata dan rambutmu..." Dipandangnya helaian pirang yang biasa mengayun lembut, kini terlihat berantakan ke segala arah. "Bermasalah dengan klien, heh?" Seishirou menyunggingkan senyum – aku turut iba – melihat penampilan acak-acakan sahabat tercintanya.

Sudah resiko, memang. Seorang arsitek, ditambah sebagai pemegang perusahaan konsultasi yang cukup ternama, sudah sewajarnya bila melihat Fai begitu tenggelam dalam pekerjaan. Wajah sayu dengan sapphire yang redup, rambut pirang mencuat kemana-mana, lingkaran mata yang menghitam, sudah sering ia lihat. Tidak tega, sebenarnya. Kadang ia tidak habis pikir dengan para klien yang bersikap seenaknya. Tapi ia juga sadar, bagaimanapun juga, itulah konsekuensinya.

Seishirou melangkahkan kaki mendekati Fai. "Sekali-sekali pikirkan juga dirimu sendiri. Dan, oh..." Dibungkukkan badannya dan dikecupnya perlahan puncak helaian pirang itu. Membuat Fai mengangkat kepalanya. "...kurasa kau harus mencuci rambutmu malam ini."

Fai melemparkan pandangan sebal, membuat Seishirou mengacak gemas juntaian pirang itu sembari menahan senyum geli. "Terimakasih. Sudah membuat rambutku semakin rapi, Seishirou." Sindirnya telak.

Seishirou hanya mengangkat bahu, dan berjalan menuju rak koran. Diambil sebuah koran lokal, dan merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa terdekat.

Fai mengernyitkan kening membaca satu kolom di koran yang sedang di baca Seishirou. Sepertinya tidak asing, tapi...

"Koran lama, masih saja kau simpan." Menggerutu, Seishirou kembali melipat koran yang dibacanya, dan meletakkannya kembali pada tempatnya. Membuat pikiran Fai terpecah begitu saja.

"Itu yang dinamakan konservatisme." Fai membuka mulut. Ia tersenyum lebar dan berjalan menuju sahabatnya.

"Pembual." Tak urung, Seishirou menarik hidung mancung Fai dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah, yang kontan dibalas Fai dengan cakaran telak di lengannya.

"_Ittaii~_" Fai merajuk, membelai perlahan hidung yang mulai memerah. Serius, ini benar-benar sakit. Diliriknya tajam Seishirou, yang tengah tergelak. Tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Namun beberapa saat setelah itu, hening menyapa keduanya, yang tengah berkutat dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya dehaman Seishirou menyeruak.

"Aku kesini, hanya mau memastikan keadaanmu." Seishirou sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, mencoba meraih tubuh ramping disampingnya. "Jangan membuatku khawatir, Fai."

Fai, memutuskan untuk menutup matanya, dan menikmati belaian lembut di kepalanya. Setelah beberapa detik, didongakkan kepalanya, melihat tubuh Seishirou yang kini sudah berdiri menjulang dihadapannya.

"Aku pulang dulu, oke?" Ia menepuk pipi pucat itu lembut dan melangkahkan kaki. "Ada laporan yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Dan, Fai." Seishirou, membalikkan badan, sementara sebelah tangannya meraih handle pintu. "Ingat ucapanku baik-baik. Jaga kesehatanmu. Bagaimanapun juga kau butuh istirahat dan hiburan." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya tubuh jangkung itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Fai mendesah pelan. Disandarkannya tubuh lelah itu pada sandaran sofa. Tapi niatnya untuk mengistirahatkan mata hilang seketika saat handphone dalam kemejanya bergetar halus. Ia merogoh kantong kemeja. Membaca satu pesan yang baru saja masuk.

_**From : **__**Kurogane**_

_**Subject : Tonight**_

_**Message : **_

_**Jangan lupa nanti malam. Kiseki no Yue. **__**Pukul setengah tujuh.**_

Sepasang sapphire itu membelalak. Ia langsung terlonjak dari sofa. Oke. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai-santai. Fai menepuk kening dan menghela nafas berat. Salahkan kecerobohannya kali ini. Terlalu tenggelam dalam proyek yang sebenarnya masih lama tenggang waktunya, membuatnya lupa akan janji yang ia buat sendiri. Bukannya sok perfeksionis, hanya efisiensi waktu. Namun ternyata nyaris fatal. Jika orang yang bersangkutan tidak mengirimnya pesan – mengingatkan – bisa dipastikan malam ini praktis akan dihabiskannya di kantor. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, ia merutuk dalam hati.

Segera berdiri, Fai menghampiri meja kerjanya. Dimatikannya komputer dan membereskan buku-buku yang tersebar di meja. Segera setelah itu ia meraih _overcoat_ miliknya, dan langsung mengenakannya. Diamatinya jam yang melekat manis ditangan. Pukul setengah enam. Masih ada waktu untuk pulang, mandi, dan meletakkan mobilnya dirumah.

Fai tersenyum begitu sepasang matanya tidak sengaja menatap layar handphone yang masih terpampang nama pengirim e-mail barusan. Kurogane. Sosok yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengisi hatinya. Desiran hangat kembali merambat saat mengingat kejadian dua minggu yang lalu. Dapatkah ia menganggap ini sebagai benang takdir?

Tak dipungkiri, kehadiran Kurogane belakangan ini membuat dinding hatinya sedikit tergelitik. Bias dingin, sorot ruby yang tajam, kata-kata sarkastis dan terdengar arogan, seolah Fai kebal dengan semua itu. Jujur, ia merasakan kenyamanan dan ketenangan saat disamping pria itu. Menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya dalam pekerjaannya, walau dalam diam, ia tahu – sangat tahu – bahwa Kurogane memperhatikan dengan seksama. Mendengarkan, itu sudah cukup bagi Fai, karena memang begitulah Kurogane. Sarat akan keterdiaman, namun Fai yakin justru Kurogane sangat mengerti akan dirinya, tanpa perlu ia jelaskan dengan detail. Mengingatkannya pada suatu kalimat, _"From silence to smiles, inseperable bond is form."_

Bukannya berarti ia menganggap Seishirou tidak memahaminya. Ini dan itu persoalan lain. Kedekatan dengan Seishirou selama ini hanya terbatas pada persahabatan, karena memang begitulah yang ia inginkan. Sahabat. Tidak lebih. Sedangkan untuk Kurogane? Fai terdiam. Dimasukkannya handphone kedalam saku, dan mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan.

_Ah, Kami-sama... Bolehkan ia berharap lebih?_

* * *

_I will see your face in the morning sunrise_

_Hear your crying every lonely winter long_

_I need your body and should to get me through_

_Holding me over you_

* * *

Fai tengah berjalan pelan menuju kuil Tsurugaoka saat dilihatnya seorang pria tinggi berbadan tegap tengah bersandar di gerbang kuil.

"_Konbanwa__._" Sapa Fai dengan senyum manis.

Tidak ada respon. Kurogane membuka matanya yang semula terpejam, dan memasukkan kedua tangan kecokelatan itu dalam saku celananya.

Fai terdiam sejenak. Oh, Kami-sama. Bahkan hanya mengenakan _sweater_ hitam yang melekat manis ditubuh atletisnya dan celana panjang biru pudar, ia terlihat begitu tampan. Seksi, eh? Melihat Kurogane yang masih betah berdiri dalam diam, Fai memutuskan mengakhiri ketersimaannya.

"Sudah lama?"

Kurogane mendengus. "Tergantung. Karena interpretasi lama milikku dan milikmu itu berbeda."

Fai tertawa tanpa suara. "Maaf jika membuatmu menunggu, Kuro-sama." Ia menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya. "Hmm... Apa kau lapar?"

"Tidak." Kurogane menegakkan badannya. Berdiri menjulang di hadapan Fai yang hanya setinggi dagunya. "Kalau kau mau makan biar aku temani. Setelah itu kita hanya jalan-jalan saja."

Fai memiringkan kepala, berpikir. "Entahlah. Rasanya aku juga malas kalau hanya makan sendiri." Diliriknya Kurogane sekilas. Tubuh ramping itu tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar meraih tangannya dan membungkusnya dalam satu genggaman.

"E-eto... Kuro-chi..." Fai sedikit menahan langkah Kurogane yang berjalan di depannya.

Sepasang alis tebal naik. "Kau kedinginan, bukan? Biar sebelah tanganmu aku pegang, sebelahnya lagi masukkan saja dalam jaketmu." Kurogane kembali melangkah, dan sedikit menarik jemari lentik Fai – mengisyaratkan si pirang untuk mengikutinya.

Masih agak canggung, Fai kembali membuka mulut. "Tapi tanganmu..." Diurungkannya niat untuk melanjutkan kata-kata. Karena pastinya, akan sia-sia. Akhirnya ia mengikuti langkah Kurogane yang menuntunnya didepan. Fai memandang punggung kokoh itu. Bahkan dari belakang saja, ia terlihat begitu memikat. Tanpa sadar, semburat kemerahan menghiasi wajah pucat itu, membuatnya menundukkan kepala, memandang ruas jalan. Untung saja Kurogane ada didepan. Kalau ia disamping dan melihat wajahnya saat ini, entahlah. Fai tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan sang Tuan Kuro yang notabene bermulut pedas itu.

Tangan yang membungkus sebelas tangannya saat ini begitu dingin. Namun entah bagaimana, Fai merasa begitu hangat. Kehangatan yang datang dari mana, ia juga tidak tahu. Senyum tipis tercetak lembut diwajah itu.

Suara langkah kaki dan hembusan nafas mendominasi sepanjang perjalanan. Tidak pernah pemuda pirang itu bayangkan sebelumnya, diam dalam keheningan – dengan sebelah tangan yang digenggam erat – dapat membuatnya merasa begitu larut dalam _euforia_. Lelahnya akan perkerjaan yang membuatnya sempat depresi seakan menguap tanpa sisa.

Kurogane memperlambat langkahnya, dan sedikit menoleh kebelakang. Dipandangnya sang surai pirang yang tengah menunduk di balik punggungnya. "Capek?"

Fai mengangkat wajah dan menggeleng. Memamerkan deretan gigi putih yang berjajar rapi dimulutnya. Tidak banyak kata, Kurogane kembali memandang depan. Membiarkan pemuda manis di belakangnya kembali berkelut dengan pikirannya.

Setengah jam. Biasanya, Fai akan merajuk lelah pada Seishirou dan Syaoran, bila mengajaknya berjalan lebih dari lima belas – dua puluh menit. Namun ini perkara lain. Untuk kali ini, justru ia menginginkan rentang waktu yang lebih lama, untuknya dan Kurogane dalam kebersamaan seperti ini. Gumaman permohonan terus terlantun dalam hatinya. Sampai akhirnya tubuh kekar itu menghentikan langkah tepat dipinggir pembatas jalan. Menarik tubuh ramping itu untuk berdiri sejajar dengannya.

Seketika mata sapphire itu melebar. "Waah, _sugoii~_" Terpukau melihat pemandangan indah yang disajikan, tidak sadar ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Kurogane, dan memajukan tubuhnya, memegang besi pembatas. Bola mata indah itu kian berbinar, mendapati gemerlap kota dibawahnya. Sangat indah. Fai sedikit berjinjit, sembari mengerjabkan matanya – terlihat begitu terpukau.

Namun keasyikannya sedikit terpecah, saat dirasanya sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh lembut punggungnya, perlahan naik menuju tengkuk, dan mengusapnya perlahan. Kembali Fai merasakan sensasi yang menggelitik perutnya. Didapatinya Kurogane sudah berdiri di sampingnya, menatap lurus kedepan – dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih sibuk mengusap belakang leher putihnya.

"Tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini, huh?" sindir Kurogane telak.

Fai tertawa singkat. "Tentu saja. Aku orang sibuk, kau ingat?" ujarnya kalem.

Kurogane mendengus. Yah, sibuk. Tentu saja ia tahu. Itulah yang membuatnya mengajak si pirang untuk berjalan-jalan kali ini. Selain itu, ada yang harus ia sampaikan...

"Ne, Kuro-chi? Apa kau sering kesini?" Sepasang sapphire itu menyapu sekeliling, sedikit bergidik mendapati sunyi. Jalanan yang cenderung sepi, hanya beberapa sepeda motor dan mobil yang sempat melintas. Di seberang jalan – belakang mereka – terdapat rimbunnya pepohonan yang gelap. Hanya beberapa lampu jalan yang menerangi, walaupun jaraknya bisa terbilang jauh. "Pemandangan dibawah memang indah. Tapi daerah ini terlalu sepi."

Hening.

"Ne~ Kuro-rin?"

Kurogane mendesah. Sepertinya memang ia harus terbiasa dengan julukan aneh yang diberikan si pirang padanya. Sesering apapun ia mengoreksi – bahkan dengan kata-kata ekstrim – sepertinya tidak akan mempan untuk si pirang. Kulit badak, istilahnya. Berniat mengacuhkan, ia memutar bola matanya, melemparkan pandangan kearah lain.

Fai mengulum senyum. Kembali ia memandang kota yang gemerlap indah dibawah mereka. Hati-hati, diliriknya Kurogane lewat sudut matanya. Pandangan kosong dari mata ruby itu membuatnya mengeryitkan kening. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia mendapati ekspresi itu. Sendu? Kosong? Begitu... dingin? Entahlah. Fai juga tidak tahu. Ekspresi itu. Ekspresi wajah yang sama saat mereka menikmati festival musim panas dua minggu lalu.

"Kuro-wan..." Sepasang sapphire itu sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Aku baik-baik saja – jika itu yang kau maksud." Kurogane melirik sekilas, sebelum akhirnya kembali memutar pandangannya kedepan.

Fai menghela nafas. Ia memilih untuk tidak kembali berkomentar. Walau sebenarnya berbagai macam pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pikiranya. Ada yang aneh dengan wajah sendu pria tampan disampingnya itu. Tapi...apa? Sungguh, ia benar-benar ingin mengetahui apa gerangan yang mengganggu pikiran Kurogane saat ini. Tidak tahu mengapa, setiap melihat Kurogane menampilkan ekspresi itu, ia merasa ada yang ganjal dihatinya. Peduli? Tentu saja ia peduli. Kurogane sudah terlalu banyak memberinya candu, yang membuatnya enggan lepas dari pria tampan itu. Dan setelah ikatan yang semakin mengerat kini, tentu ia tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak peduli, bukan? Mata Fai membulat, begitu ia merasakan kepalanya begitu berat tiba-tiba. Dipijitnya perlahan pelipisnya dengan jari tengah.

Hela nafas membelai lembut tengkuk Fai. Ternyata, tanpa disadari, Kurogane sudah berdiri kokoh dibelakangnya, mendekatkan hidung pada tengkuk putih itu. Aroma harum memabukkan menggoda sang raven untuk menyentuhnya pada satu titik perlahan.

Fai terdiam ditempat. "Ku-kuro-s sama..." erangnya.

"Ssshh..." Sebelah tangan kokoh itu segera membalikkan tubuh si pirang – berhadapan langsung dengannya. Sepasang ruby tajam miliknya melembut perlahan. Dinaikkannya juntaian anak rambut yang menutupi kening Fai – mencium kening putih itu perlahan. "Masih pusing?"

Fai menahan nafas. Ia menggeleng kecil. Lepas dari segala logika – candu yang diberikan oleh Kurogane benar-benar membuatnya seakan melayang. Melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Sebenarnya inilah yang sering ia selipkan dalam gumaman permohonannya setiap malam. Sedikit wujud nyata dari angan-angan liarnya tentang Kurogane. Dan, oh Kami-sama. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah menginginkan malam ini akan berakhir.

Melepaskan kecupan lembut, sepasang tangan dingin menyentuh pelan pipi putih yang hangat. Dua pasang mata saling bertemu. Melebur menjadi satu.

Fai, sedikit bergidik karena sensasi pada pipinya, mulai membuka mulut. "Kuro-wan, tanganmu dingin se…" Ucapan itu tiba-tiba berhenti saat disadarinya sebuah bibir dingin kembali menyentuh lembut keningnya, mengecupnya dengan penuh sayang.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, perlahan tapi pasti, bibir dingin itu menuju kebawah. Hidung mancung kecil milik Fai sasaran selanjutnya. Kembali kehangatan bertemu dengan dingin. Lembut dan penuh sayang. Tak perlu diungkapkan, karena mereka sudah terikat kuat satu sama lain. Begitu terus Kurogane membuat gerakan menurun, sampai akhirnya bibir bertemu bibir. Halus dan penuh perasaan, tak ada penekanan sama sekali. Hanya bersentuhan, seakan akan hancur bila diberi penekanan, namun terlalu sayang untuk dilepaskan.

Memejamkan mata perlahan, Fai tampak mulai menikmati perlakuan lembut Kurogane. Tiga menit berlalu, dilepasnya sentuhan lembut di bibir Fai – sedikit tidak rela – dan ganti memandang bola-bola sapphire dihadapannya.

"Fai..."

"Ssshh..." Fai memandang Kurogane intens. Senyum lembut tercetak diwajah manisnya, saat sepasang ruby juga tengah menatapnya lekat. Ditempelkannya telunjuk lentik miliknya pada bibir dingin – sementara sebelah tangan menggelayut manja pada bahu Kurogane. "Tidak perlu bilang, aku sudah tahu."

Kurogane tersenyum tipis. Sebelah tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping itu, dan yang satunya lagi merambat naik – mengusap garis rahang milik Fai perlahan. Ditempelkannya kening mereka, seakan meleburkan apa yang sedang dipikirkan masing-masing pihak.

"_I love you, _Kuro-sama." Fai mengecup sekilas pipi kecokelatan Kurogane, yang dibalas dengan kecupan ringan dihidungnya.

Fai menundukkan kepala. Membenamkan helaian pirangnya pada dada bidang milik Kurogane. Kembali ia mengerang saat menghirup aroma maskulin sang pria tampan. Benar-benar membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

"Selama ini…." Tangan kokoh Kurogane mengusap pelan punggung Fai. Naik dan turun perlahan. "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu." Kurogane menyembunyikan wajahnya ditengkuk hangat Fai.

"Eh?" Fai, yang berniat menengadahkan kepala, batal begitu dagu Kurogane menekan puncak kepalanya agar tetap menunduk.

"Aku…" lanjut Kurogane. "... akan pergi. Jauh dari kehidupanmu." Dengan gerakan pelan, seakan berat melepaskan pemuda cantik itu, ia meletakkan telunjuknya di hidung Fai. "Berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

Fai mengerutkan kening. Tidak paham. Memperhatikan? Pergi? Apa maksudnya?

Kurogane mengeluarkan seringai tipisnya. Dengan gerakan halus telunjuknya menyusuri hidung Fai, lalu turun ke bibir ranum itu. "Berjanji kau tidak akan melupakanku. Berjanji kau akan mengingatku. Dan berjanji untuk menyisakan ruang dihatimu. Untukku." Dengan segera, dicurinya lagi kecupan dari bibir ranum Fai. Kali ini dengan sedikit penekanan. Hanya sedikit. Untuk menegaskan bahwa ia serius dengan pernyataannya.

Fai terpaksa melepaskan bibirnya saat kepalanya dipenuhi berbagai macam pertanyaan. "Mengingat? Kau berbicara seakan kau mau pergi saja." Keningnya mengkerut, dan wajah manis itu terlihat sedikit sebal. "Oh, ayolah. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan sedari tadi." Sungutnya.

Tanpa menghilangkan senyuman – atau seringai? – menawan di paras tampannya, Kurogane membelai rambut halus Fai. "Ya. Aku memang akan pergi. Hmm. Dari kota ini." Mendekatkan wajahnya kembali pada wajah si pirang. "Oleh sebab itu aku mau kau berjanji."

Fai menggeleng. Oke. Ini cukup. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Jangan bercanda. Padahal baru sebentar ini kita bertemu. Bahkan kau tidak berkata apa-apa sebelumnya." Senyum manis yang sempat terpasang, kini perlahan memudar. "Jangan bilang padaku kau akan pergi lama." Ditatapnya tajam sepasang ruby yang tidak dapat terdefinisi. Begitu _absurd_ baginya.

"Lama? Mungkin. Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa memberi jawaban pasti untukmu." Wajah kecokelatan itu memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Terlambat ia sadari, setetes air bening mengalir diwajah Fai. Tubuh kekar itu terperanjat seketika. "H-hei!"

Buru-buru Fai menyeka air matanya. Sedikit sesenggukan, ia menunduk, memandang rerumputan dibawah kakinya. Membuat Kurogane semakin merasa gelisah. Sentuhan pelan didagunya – mencoba menengadahkan kepala yang bersangkutan – membuat wajah manis itu sontak membuang wajah kesamping – menatap pepohonan, ruas jalan, pagar pembatas atau apalah – yang bisa membuatnya menghindari kontak mata tajam itu.

"Hei..." Suara Kurogane melembut. Dipandangnya sepasang bola sapphire itu. Kilatan luka terpnacar jelas darinya. "Aku memang pergi, Fai. Tapi aku..." Disentuhkannya telapak tangan miliknya pada dada kiri Fai. "...selalu disini. Bersamamu."

Hening. Kurogane mendesah pelan. "Kau menyesal? Apa kau menyesal pernah mengenalku?" Miris rasanya. Ini bukan kemauannya, dan ini juga bukan yang diinginkannya. Ini...

"Kau menyesal...sudah mencintaiku?"

... takdir.

Tubuh dingin itu merengkuh tubuh Fai kuat-kuat. "Maaf. Maaf jika kau tidak mengerti, tidak paham. Tapi suatu saat..." Dikecupnya puncak kepala Fai. "Kau akan mengerti. Dan disaat itu pula, kau akan mengingat, ikatan cinta yang sudah terjalin lama."

"Ikatan?" Fai tertawa serak. "Terima kasih, aku tidak butuh. Kau selalu bertindak semaumu, Kuro-sama." Dilepaskannya pelukan Kurogane dalam satu sentakan kasar. "Kau...kau jahat padaku." Lelehan bening itu kembali muncul. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Kau bisa pergi kemanapun kau mau. Silahkan, aku tidak akan melarangmu."

Tubuh kecokelatan itu menegang, seiring dengan senyuman kaku yang diberikan Fai padanya. "Kau, tidak akan menyesal?"

"Menyesal?" Fai memegang dagunya. "Mungkin tidak." Kembali ia memamerkan topeng senyumnya. Janji katanya, eh? Setelah memberi hati, keromantisan dan harapan, seenaknya saja ia meninggalkannya? Mengharapkan janji? Apa-apaan itu. Kurogane pikir dia siapa? Mainan, huh? Kalau dia berpikir memainkan perasaan orang seenaknya itu menyenangkan, dia salah besar!

"Fai..."

Fai mengedikkan bahu. Berusaha acuh tak acuh pada mata ruby yang sarat akan luka. Dikibaskannya tangan lentiknya – berusaha tidak peduli. "Sudah malam. Masih ada yang harus kukerjakan." Ia membalikkan badan. "_Jaa, ne._"

Tubuh ramping itu berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Kurogane dalam keterdiamannya. Tak ada ekspresi, ia hanya memandang nanar tubuh yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Begitu, Fai?" Sepasang ruby tajam itu terpejam perlahan. "Kalau begitu maafkan aku." Hembusan angin menerbangkan bayang-bayang, menghilangkan satu jejak pada area itu.

_Sayonara, Yuui..._

* * *

_I get to watch you when the moon is full_

_Time to love you when the others are gone_

_Though what I follow may be fictional_

_I need to be with you or I may die_

* * *

Fai tampak tengah memainkan sedotan miliknya, saat sesosok jangkung menghampirinya dengan cengiran lebar.

Fai mendengus. "Sudah lupa bagaimana membaca jam, eh, Seishirou?"

Seishirou tersenyum manis. Mencoba untuk meluluhkan wajah cemberut sang sahabat. "Oh, ayolah Fai. Hanya tiga puluh menit." Ditepuknya puncak helaian pirang itu dengan sayang.

"Yah. Tiga puluh menit. Dan terima kasih sudah membuatku menghabiskan gelas keduaku."

Tawa geli keluar dari bibir Seishirou. Ditariknya kursi dihadapan Fai, dan ambilnya koran yang terletak di meja yang tak jauh darinya. Sepasang matanya menangkap sedikit kesuraman pada wajah pucat didepannya. "Jangan katakan padaku kau masih memikirkan, err..." Ia menyipitkan matanya, "Kuro-chan mu?"

Fai membuang muka. Sedikit enggan memulai topik itu. Seshirou hanya mengedikkan bahu, dan kembali membaca. Membiarkan Fai larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Bola-bola sapphire itu tampak begitu tenggelam dalam lamunan – memandang keluar jendela. Memandangi sepasang remaja yang melintas, begitu romantis.

Seketika sapphire itu meredup. Romantis, eh? Ia tersenyum sinis. Persetan dengan romantisme. Sudah cukup ia merasakan kasmaran sekali, dan _ending_nya sangat membuatnya depresi. Patah hati? Sudah pasti. Namun entah, ia tidak bisa membenci pria yang sudah beberapa hari ini menghilang begitu saja. Tanpa kabar, seakan hilang ditelan bumi. Namun ia tidak ingin untuk menghubungi terlebih dahulu, karena bagaimanapun juga ia masih sedikit dongkol.

Tapi... tak urung ia juga merasakan sedih. Hancur. Kehilangan. Bohong, kalau ia bilang ia tidak merindukannya. Munafik, jika ia berkata bahwa dirinya tidak membutuhkannya untuk memberinya rengkuhan, kecupan, bahkan kata-kata pedasnya. Ia rindu pada sosok itu. Ia ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia sadar, bahwa ia sudah begitu terikat jauh... mencintai sosok itu dengan sangat.

"Astaga." Suara Seishirou membuat helaian pirang itu menengok padanya. "Koran ini lagi." Pemuda berambut hitam itu berdecak kesal. "Sudah berapa kali aku menemui seperti ini. Pertama, dikantormu. Dan kedua..." Digoyang-goyangkannya lembaran koran yang tengah dibacanya. "Apa kalian punya hobi yang sama untuk menyimpan koran lama? Sampai dimakan rayap, mungkin?"

Celotehan Seishirou tak ayal membuat pemuda pirang dihadapannya tersenyum geli. "Itu namanya..."

"Konservatisme." Potong Seishirou kesal. "Katakan sekali lagi, dan aku akan membuang semua koran bekas dikantormu. Oh, tidak. Maksudku bila perlu, membakarnya."

Fai tergelak. Diliriknya koran yang – walau katanya koran lama, sepasang mata Seishirou tertuju pada beberapa kolom dihadapannya – masih membaca koran lama itu. Eh? Fai tersentak begitu sepasang sapphire nya tak sengaja membaca satu kolom berita kecil di sudut kiri bawah koran. Ia memicingkan kedua matanya, mencoba fokus.

Seketika Fai terdiam, seperti merasakan sengatan listrik ditubuhnya. Keringat dingin keluar dari kepala dan tubuhnya. Mungkinkah…?

"Seishirou!" Setengah berteriak, Fai menarik koran yang tengah dibaca kawan sekelasnya, membuat sahabatnya terlonjak kaget. Begitupula dengan sebagian pengunjung yang berada disekitar mereka.

"Hei, pelankan suaramu, bodoh." Ditatapnya Fai yang tampak gelisah dengan penuh tanya. Ia memandang sekeliling – pada pengunjung cafe yang tengah menatap mereka dengan heran – dan tersenyum, mengisyaratkan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa.

Tidak peduli, Fai serius membaca koran yang sudah beralih ditangannya. _Ini__...__ Benarkah ini?_ Keringat dingin terus mengucur. Wajah yang pucat terlihat semakin pucat. Tangannya yang bergetar tidak disadari sedikit meremas ujung koran.

"Bohong..." Desisnya tak percaya. _INI BOHONG!_

"Fai?" Seishirou yang masih penasaran, sudah beralih kesamping sahabatnya, dan menepuk kecil pundak itu. "Kenapa?"

"Bohong…" Seperti kaset rusak, suara Fai terus-menerus berulang. Lirih dan begitu menyayat. Membuat sepasang alis milik Seishirou mengeryit dan terkejut saat disadarinya setetes bening menuruni pipi Fai.

Hening. Seishirou yang masih bingung hanya bisa mengelus pundak itu perlahan. Direngkuhnya dalam sebelah tangan, tubuh ramping yang tengah bergetar hebat itu.

"Seishirou! Bilang kalau ini bohong. Berita ini bohong kan, iya kan?! Jawab aku Seishirou, kumohon jawab aku!" jerit Fai membabi buta, membuat beberapa orang dikantin menoleh padanya. Tangannya yang basah oleh keringat dingin terus meremas Koran yang mulai tidak berbentuk itu. "Kumohoon..."

"Fai, kumohon tenang." Seishirou segera merebut koran yang hampir hancur itu – oke, ralat ucapannya bahwa ia ingin membakar koran lama, saat ini justru ia tertarik dengan koran heboh itu – dan sepasang mata miliknya tampak melebar membaca sepenggal laporan yang ada di kolom berita tersebut.

_Kecelakaan tragis telah menimpa anak pemilik__, __Haganemaru Youou (23)__. Mobil yang dikendarai__nya diketahui__ hancur tidak berbentuk setelah menabrak pembatas jalan di kaki bukit __Shimotakai__, tidak jauh dari Kuil Tsurugaoka. Korban sempat dibawa kerumah sakit, namun nyawanya tidak terselamatkan. __Ia__ meninggal dua jam setelah mengalami koma dirumah sakit. Diduga korban tidak berkonsentrasi dalam menyetir sampai ia menghindari motor yang ada dihadapannya dan membanting setir sehingga menabrak pembatas jalan dan jatuh. Saat ini masih dilakukan pemeriksaan….._

Seishirou tidak meneruskan kalimat selanjutnya. 'Ini koran lama kan?' tanyanya dalam hati. "Setahun lalu." Desisnya lirih. Berarti pria yang bernama Youou itu sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu. Dan hubungannya dengan Fai… Tubuh Seishirou tersentak kaget. Mata itu terfokus pada foto kecil disamping kolom yang sedari tadi luput dari penglihatannya. 'Ini gila.' Pikirnya tidak percaya. Ia kenal foto itu. Foto dengan sosok serupa yang pernah dipamerkan Fai padanya. Foto yang terpasang masih sebagai _wallpaper_ tablet milik Fai, dan praktis ia bawa kemana-mana. Diliriknya tubuh Fai yang masih bergetar hebat.

Ia sedikit mengeryitkan kening saat Fai tengah merogoh kantong _overcoat_nya – mengeluarkan handphone dengan panik – dan menghubungi seseorang. Beberapa detik setelah itu, yang bersangkutan terpaku ditempat, dengan handphone yang meluncur kebawah begitu saja.

"Tidak... terdaftar..." Fai bergumam lirih. Sepasang sapphire miliknya tampak begitu kosong.

Seishirou membelalakkan matanya seketika. Tidak terdaftar? Apa yang dimaksud...nomor itu tidak terdaftar? Mustahil! Apa-apaan ini, Kami-sama? Kenapa Kau menggambarkan kisah yang begitu sulit dinalar oleh logika?

Tak ia duga, tangis Fai pun terpecah. Seishirou segera merengkuh Fai kembali – kali ini menggunakan kedua lengannya – dan berusaha meredam tangis itu. Dikecupnya berkali-kali puncak kepala pirang itu. Masa bodoh dengan pengunjung yang memandang mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya Fai.

_Dan pria bernama Kurogane, ah tidak. Youou itu..._

Seishirou mengusap kening Fai yang berada dalam pelukannya.

_Apa maksud dengan kejadian ini?_

* * *

_In your night world_

_Doors that are open wide_

_Then can make my promise to you_

* * *

Keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan handuk yang masih menggantuk manis dipundak, Fai merebahkan tubuhnya pada_ bed_ kesayangannya. Lelah dan kantuk benar-benar menyerangnya sekarang. Baru sekali ia dapat berebahkan tubuh, setelah tiga hari ia bermalam dikantor – melakukan segala macam pekerjaan yang dapat membuatnya sibuk tanpa memikirkan waktu. Karena jika ada waktu menghampiri...

...seperti inilah dia. Duduk manis dikasur, melamun, dengan pandangan menyapu isi ruangan. Maket, gambar desain perspektif, bahkan miniatur kota, yang meramaikan kamarnya, kini tampak tak berarti. Tetap saja sepi. Hatinya kosong. Luluh lantak, karena kenyataan tiga hari yang lalu. Kenyataan bahwa orang yang ia sayangi – tidak, ia cintai – sudah meninggalkannya. Lima tahun? Sepuluh tahun? Mungkin tidak akan semenyakitkan seperti yang sekarang. Ditinggalkan untuk selamanya. Dan yang belum habis dia pikir, semua terjadi setahun yang lalu. Nalar? Tidak, tentu saja. Berkali-kali mencoba meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa itu hanyalah angan-angan gilanya karena merindukan – sangat merindukan – sang surai raven. Tapi lepas dari semua pemikiran kalutnya, secara keseluruhan adalah nyata. Benar-benar nyata didepan matanya.

Dan setelah lelah yang mendera, tubuhnya memaksa untuk beristirahat – tidak mau berkompromi. Setelah ia pikir-pikir, dirinya memang butuh ketenangan. Bahkan tawaran Seishirou – yang sedari tadi pagi menemaninya, dan menawarkan diri untuk menjaganya semalaman – ditolaknya. Ia benar-benar butuh sendiri.

_Youou..._

Fai kembali teringat. Kejadian lalu... kini ia dapat mengingat sekelebat bayangan yang sempat terlupakan itu dengan jelas. Sangat jelas. Seakan menariknya dengan paksa untuk kembali menggali memori lama. Membuatnya kembali mengeluarkan tetesan bening dipelupuk mata.

Lima tahun silam. Mereka pernah bertemu. Hanya dua minggu, sama seperti pertemuan kedua mereka setelah sekian lama.

Fai tersenyum miris. Ia merasa bodoh, sangat bodoh. Sepertinya sakit kepala yang dideritanya sedari kecil, membuatnya samar mengingat kejadian-kejadian dimasa lalu. Tidak masuk akal, mungkin. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Ia benar-benar lupa. Lagipula, nama itu benar-benar berbeda...

_Haganemaru Youou..._

Sosok yang ditemukannya disudut taman. Melebur dengan gelapnya malam. Sosok yang membuatnya tertarik langsung pada pandangan pertama. Sosok yang membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang tegar dan kuat – mengingat dulu ia nyaris menyerah dengan tekanan dari sekolah. Sama seperti Kurogane, dulu ia menggunakan nama aslinya – Yuui D. Flourite – nama yang hanya keluarganya dan kerabat dekat saja yang mengetahui. Namun ditinggalkannya nama itu semenjak orang tuanya meninggal dunia bertahun-tahun silam. Memulai hidup baru dengan nama yang juga baru – Fai. Mungkin itu juga salah satu alasan ia kurang begitu sadar siapa sebenarnya Kurogane.

Mudah menjadi dekat? Tentu saja tidak. Youou tetaplah Kurogane. Sedari dulu – lima tahun yang lalu – ia tetaplah Kurogane yang selalu berkata-kata sarkastis, sinis dan penuh sindiran. Namun ternyata, kebebalan Fai-lah yang membuat sosok dingin itu sedikit terbuka. Saling berusaha mendalami satu sama lain, tanpa banyak kata-kata. Sama seperti sekarang – tepatnya sebelum Kurogane meninggalkannya.

"_Araa~ Youou-san. Kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu."_

Fai mengusap pipinya yang basah perlahan. Tertawa geli mengingat pernyataan cintanya dulu. Bagaimana bisa ia menyatakan cinta pada orang yang lebih tua enam tahun darinya? Yang bahkan baru ditemuinya kurang dari dua minggu?

"_Ck. Katakan padaku saat kau sudah berhasil dan sukses, anak ingusan."_

Bahkan samar, ia masih mendengar suara berat itu mengalun ditelinganya. Membuatnya merasakan rindu yang amat sangat._ Aku sudah berhasil, kau lihat, bukan? Dan aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Tapi mengapa... _Fai membungkus tubuhnya dengan _bed cover_ – berusaha mencari kehangatan.

"_Eh, kau mau pergi?"_

Benar. Semuanya seperti _deja vu_. Bahkan dahulupun Kurogane meninggalkannya. Fai semakin menundukkan kepala, meletakkannya diatas lutut yang ditekuk. Bayang-bayang itu kembali menari dalam pikirannya, membuat luka yang sempat tertutup kini kembali menganga lebar. Pernyataan samar penuh sayang dari Kurogane, pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil mereka dahulu, tawa dan canda yang lepas dari keduanya, bahkan sindiran-sindiran Kurogane – Fai yakin, itu karena dia begitu khawatir – masih membekas hangat dalam ingatannya. Idiot kah dia? Bisa-bisanya melupakan kejadian-kejadian seperti itu.

"_Sudah kubilang, bocah. Aku hanya sebentar ke kota ini, untuk meeting dengan klien."_

Fai menahan nafas. Sebelah tangannya merambat naik, memegang pelipisnya. Sakit kepala yang sudah jarang ia rasakan, kini kembali hadir. Membuatnya sedikit mengerang, menahan sakit. _Kau menang, kau menang, Kuro-sama. Dan lihat, lihat! Aku benar-benar menyesal sekarang. Sangat menyesal. Puaskah dirimu? Membuatku mengingat semuanya dengan paksa? _Dapat dirasakannya Kurogane tertawa lepas di alam sana.

"_Harus kau ingat, Fai..."_

Ya, tentu saja. Fai selalu ingat akan tatapan tajam sepasang ruby itu. Tatapan yang menusuk, namun tak jarang kelembutan dan sarat akan kekhawatirnya terpancar darinya.

"_Aku akan kembali menemukanmu. Selalu. Karena kita..."_

Fai menengadahkan kepala, memandang satu pigura yang terpajang cantik di _buffet_ samping _bed_nya.

"_... akan selalu terikat."_

Menemukan, huh? Bahkan kau menemukanku saat kau sudah mati. Apa bisa kusebut itu kegagalan, ne? Fai tertawa hampa.

_Terikat..._

'_Kau benar-benar membuatku terikat dengan kehadiranmu kembali. Sampai kapan, Kurogane? Sampai kapan kau membuatku terus menunggu seperti ini? Sendirian, frustasi, itukah yang ingin kau lihat dariku? Kalau itu yang kau mau, selamat. Karena kau sukses membuatku hancur.' _Diraihnya pigura, dan dipandangnya dengan nanar. Perlahan, didekatkannya foto yang baru dua hari setelah mereka berkenalan itu.

_Kurogane..._

Dikecupnya foto itu perlahan, berusaha keras menahan isakan yang sepertinya akan pecah. Jangan salah. Ia memang benci. Benci pria tampan itu meninggalkannya. Benci pria itu mengucapkan janji, membuatnya selalu menunggu.

_Tanpa kau bilang, aku sudah menyisakan – tidak, hatiku memang hanya satu. Dan itu... untukmu._

Tapi jelas sangat munafik kalau ia tidak menginginkan pria itu sekarang. Disisinya. Dipeluknya pigura yang membingkai foto _sang terkasih_ kuat-kuat.

_Aku...merindukanmu._

Dengan sebelah tangan, dicengkeramnya_ bed cover_ kuat-kuat. Tak kuasa menahan, tetesan bening yang sedari tadi tertahan kini meluncur bebas. Bahkan isakan yang sekuat tenaga ditahan, kini lepas begitu saja.

Fai mengangkat kepala begitu mendengar handphone miliknya berbunyi. Disambarnya dengan sedikit enggan. Berpikir bahwa Seishirou yang mengirimnya e-mail, menanyakan keadaannya. Atau paling tidak Syaoran, yang tak kalah khawatirnya dengan sang sahabat.

Namun sepasang mata itu melebar kaget, saat ditatapnya satu nama tertera pada layar handphone.

_**From : **__**Kurogane**_

_**Subject : You**_

_**Message : **_

_**Kuharap kau dapat melihatku tertawa saat ini**_

Fai terdiam. Entah apa yang harus ia rasakan. Ke-mustahilan yang muncul kesekian kali dalam hidupnya. Memaksanya lepas dari logika. Bagaimanapun juga, alamat e-mail dan nomor itu tidak terdaftar – ia sudah cek berkali-kali. Tapi... Hei, sepertinya Kurogane senang membuatnya terkena serangan jantung. Sekarang ia harus bagaimana? Senangkah? Sedihkah? Takut? Atau…

_**To : **__**Kurogane**_

_**Subject : **__**...**_

_**Message :**_

_**Brengsek kau. Terima kasih sudah membuatku hancur.**_

Fai menyeka air matanya. Sejak kapan ia jadi_ tsundere_ seperti ini? Bukannya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

_**From : **__**Kurogane**_

_**Subject : You**_

_**Message : **_

_**Sama-sama. **__**Kau merindukanku. Itu sudah terlihat jelas di matamu yang sembab.**_

Tanpa ia sadari, segaris senyum perlahan menghiasi wajah manis itu. Mengapa bisa sifat mereka tertukar seperti ini? Seketika ia merasa sangat bodoh.

_**To : **__**Kurogane**_

_**Subject : **__**...**_

_**Message :**_

_**Kau jahat, Kuro-wan. Kau jahat padaku. **_

Fai menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal. Diketiknya satu tambahan kalimat.

_**Kembalilah, aku merindukanmu.**_

Gelisah menanti jawaban, ia menggenggam handphone itu kuat-kuat. Matanya tidak berkedip memandang layar.

_**From : **__**Kurogane**_

_**Subject : **__**You**_

_**Message : **_

_**Ck. Bahkan memanggilku disaat seperti ini. Idiot. **_

Kali ini Fai tidak bisa menahan senyum. Bingung memikirkan balasan, tiba-tiba handphone miliknya kembali bergetar. Dibukanya cepat-cepat, satu e-mail tambahan yang baru saja masuk.

_**From : Kurogane**_

_**Subject :**__**You**_

_**Message : **_

_**Itulah yang ingin kulihat darimu, Fai. Harus kau ingat, aku menunggumu disini. Selalu. Terima kasih sudah mengingatku kembali, dan terima kasih sudah memberikan hatimu untukku. Mungkin kau belum mendengarnya langsung. Dan akan kukatakan. Aku...mencintaimu. sangat mencintaimu. Selamanya ikatan kita tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku harap kau tidak akan lupa ini. Maaf jika aku selalu mengecewakanmu. Tapi satu yang perlu kau ingat, aku selalu ada. Untukmu. Sampai jumpa lagi dikehidupan yang lain. Aku menanti.**_

_**P.S : Jaga kepalamu baik-baik, karena tidak ada aku yang bisa memelukmu dan membelai kepala itu lagi.**_

_**You and me, eternally. **_

* * *

_You will hear my voice in the mountain thunder_

_Feel me loving you across the universe_

_When the pieces are whole_

_There's me and you, you and me__...__ eternally  
_

* * *

END

* * *

Sepenggal kisah Kurogane-Fai.

Menggantung, sepertinya. Tapi beginilah, berhubung panjang, kalau diteruskan bisa-bisa melebihi kereta api. Yah, saya memang tidak begitu berbakat untuk membuat _angst_, bahkan ragu ini termasuk _angst_ atau bukan, tapi…

Langsung saja, akhir kata. I need your **REVIEW** :)


End file.
